


Autumn

by iceshade



Series: Persephone [4]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Mythology, Alternate Universe - No Hale Fire, Collection: Purimgifts Extras, Community: purimgifts, F/M, Fantasy, Hedonistic Tendencies, Implied Sexual Content, Magic, Other, Queen Lydia, Sassy Uncle Peter, Soulmates, also boobs (because I am a child), post-coital snuggling
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-23
Updated: 2013-02-23
Packaged: 2017-12-03 12:06:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 316
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/698071
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iceshade/pseuds/iceshade
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A slightly porny dialogue scene between Lydia and Peter after the events of "Persephone". On silken sheets. While they try to out-sass each other.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Autumn

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Green](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Green/gifts).



> So I wanted to put dialogue in the last part of "Persephone" but then I realized it didn't fit with the style of the other two pieces, so... nope. (I know, there was no Stiles dialogue, how could I? *sob*) Then I remembered that technically autumn comes between summer and winter, and the fanfic world could always use more Sassy Peter Hale, so this is my excuse to include those. And while I don't know if I succeeded at sassy!Peter, I hope you enjoy anyways. :)

            “You shine with the light of the moon,” Peter said, running a finger over the curve of his love’s bare breast, “and she pales in comparison to you.” 

            Lydia turned to look at him, propping herself up on one arm as her fire-red curls tumbled over her uncovered shoulder. “So sex makes you sappy,” she answered with a smirk, “good to know.” 

            Peter merely glanced at her unfazed, drawing his nail lightly across her nipple and watching as it puckered in response to the sensation. He loved seeing his bride in their bed, ready for him. “The moon controls all were-creatures,” he responded, “I know you know this.” 

            “Mmm, I do know.” Lydia grabbed the hand that was now threatening to trail lower down her body and laced her fingers though his; “and I take it as the high complement you meant it to be, even though moonlight is actually reflected sunlight.” 

            “Yes, and you remain as obnoxiously literal as ever. Clearly I haven’t been doing my job of keeping you satisfied well enough tonight. Good thing I never run out of ideas, queen of my heart.”

            “You should get on that then,” Lydia teased, her eyes darkening with renewed lust; “what ever did you have in mind?” She turned to face him fully, the shadowy whisper of silken sheets against her skin still muted in the large room as she bared herself to his gaze once again. 

            “Oh you meant for me to please you,” Peter gasped, his eyes widening in mock surprise, “I just meant that I could tire myself out so I could sleep without guilt in this wonderful bed.” 

            “You never feel guilt,” Lydia said as she brought their joined hands to her mouth and nipped as his fingers. “Now come. Attend your queen as promised.” 

            “Of course, my lady,” Peter growled, rolling on top of her, “you know me so well.” 

**Author's Note:**

>  **[image source](http://fav.me/d3hkrew)** (used without permission, sorry!)  
>  And can I just mention how much I love that Persephone is usually depicted as a redhead? Because yes.


End file.
